La loba feroz
by Lichib
Summary: "Quiero que tu mundo sienta dolor por mi pérdida, así como yo lo hago… Llámame egoísta, pero nunca digas que he dejado de amarte, ni siquiera lo tomes como excusa para aliviar la culpa que llevas dentro." OneShot Leah&Sam -Anger-


**Disclaimer**: Ni Leah ni Sam me pertenecen.

* * *

**La Loba Feroz**

Corría entre los árboles lo más rápido que sus piernas podían darle, no le importaba que sus pies descalzos se dañaran con las malezas del bosque, ni que sus brazos desnudos recibieran los arañazos de los helechos al pasar sin cuidado, con tal de escapar de ahí.

Estaba furiosa, y sabía que era mejor huir que explotar. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus pulmones gritaban por aire tan enojados que creía que iban a reventar, pero prefería mil veces ese dolor seco en la garganta que hacerle caso al nudo que se le iba formando.

Contenía tanta rabia, tanta que nunca creyó que podía ser posible contener. ¿Cómo, después de tantos años, había podido cargar con ese peso? ¿Era que tanto le importaba aparentar? ¿Acaso alguna vez había engañado a alguien? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil soltar sus gritos y llanto, y por fin dejar libre ese sentimiento?

Sus pies se detuvieron de pronto y tuvo que hacer aspavientos para equilibrar su cuerpo y no caer por el acantilado. En ese momento el viento azotó con fuerza impulsando sus cabellos hacia atrás y dejándole una maravillosa vista panorámica de la reserva; en los músculos de sus piernas podía sentir el delicioso calor que se produce después de haber corrido sesenta kilómetros por hora sin parar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente, como si algo los hubiera hecho arder y la tristeza que sentía dentro no fuera nada más que un simple malestar. Ya, por dios, hasta cuándo iba a seguir con esos ataques de ansiedad. No podía continuar viviendo de esa forma, porque cada día que pasaba se sentía más miserable.

Si tan sólo nunca hubiera tenido que escucharlo. Si tan sólo nunca hubiera oído esas palabras que la destrozaron. Si tan sólo nunca lo hubiera cacheteado, ya que después de eso, él la había besado. Y, si tan sólo nunca en su vida lo hubiera conocido. Todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Ah, la memoria humana, algo curioso… ¿Por qué se empeñaba justamente en grabar y reproducir los recuerdos que más daño le causaban? Pero ya no tenía caso. Ya todo estaba hecho.

Entonces llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y entretejió los dedos en sus cabellos con furia, como si con eso lograría arrancar los recuerdos. Se sentía tan furiosa, tan enojada consigo misma y con el mundo, se sentía tan poseída, tan estúpida, tan inútil, tan poca cosa. Sentía que tenía que gritar, que tenía que putear y patalear, sentía que tenía que escupirle en la cara todas las cosas que nunca podría decirle, y golpearlo hasta que se le fuera la vida en ello. Quería con tantas ganas que su corazón dejara de latir y por fin dejar de sentir toda esa mierda que la podría por dentro, pero eso no sucedería ni en un millón de años.

Estaba maldita.

Así que gritó. Gritó y gritó hasta que sintió que se le desgarraba la garganta y que sus cuerdas vocales se soltaban. El grito era aterrador, como su misma alma; pero ya no le importaba. Volvió a sentir que caía de rodillas, como cada medianoche lo hacía mientras lloraba frente al espejo, odiando su reflejo. Ahora la rabia se entreveró con la angustia y una nueva ola de sentimientos la inundó. Apoyó sus manos en la tierra y hundió las garras en ellas buscando la forma de que se la tragaran, de que la arrastraran hasta el mismísimo infierno mientras que su cuerpo convulsionaba entre temblores y arcadas. Uno de sus pulmones saboreó un aire envenenado, lleno de remordimientos que hicieron que se contrajese.

Algo dentro se oprimió, ofreciéndole una sensación de dolor; algo en su corazón comenzó a repartir la sangre bombeada, sangre que hizo que algo doliese en forma punzante, y sin exagerar, sintió que la iba a matar. No se podía morir de tristeza.

Al menos, no todavía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y atragantó sus gemidos, alguien la estaba observando… Se incorporó con torpeza y empezó a estudiar el terreno, queriendo identificar al intruso y propinarle una buena paliza por interrumpir un momento tan íntimo. Luego se castigaría ella misma por ser tan temeraria y exponerse de esa manera ante cualquiera.

Su ceño seguía fruncido, tenía las manos echas puños, la nariz todavía le aleteaba y algunas lágrimas terminaban de resbalar; pero relajó un poco los músculos de la espalda e intentó relajar sus sentidos.

¡Maldita sea, era él! ¿Por qué seguía escondido? ¿Cómo…? Su respiración se agitó y su presión sanguínea aumentó increíblemente, mientras la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella junto a los temblores que empezaban a sacudir su mandíbula apretada.

"_No puedo seguir contigo, Lee-lee"_

"_Tengo que estar con tu prima"_

"_Fuiste mi primer amor_

_Eso nunca cambiará_

_Pero ahora es diferente…"_

-¡Sal de ahí!- ladró con rabia en cada sílaba. Se preparó mentalmente para poder soportar la imagen de su presencia, pero con él siempre era diferente. Algunas veces cuando lo veía, quería golpearlo sin descanso y vociferarle que era el ser más repugnante del mundo, que no merecía vivir y que ella misma se encargaría de matarlo. En cambio ahora que lo vio, al salir detrás de ese árbol, su corazón se apretujó y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse.

Sam nunca volvería a ser _su_ Sam… y por eso mismo nunca volvería a deleitarse con ese perfecto cuerpo lleno de músculos cobrizos y fibrosos, su mandíbula grande y una sonrisa deslumbrante, el cabello enmarañado por las mañanas destilando un olor a tabaco y madera vieja, y unas poderosas manos alrededor de su cintura confortándola después de alguna pesadilla. Jamás volvería a tener eso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó con miseria, con dolor por haber sido descubierta y él siguiera hiriéndola de cualquier manera posible. ¿Qué acaso nadie podía entender lo que era querer estar sola? ¿Sufrir sola?

-Lee…

-¡No me llames así!

-Leah.- su voz sonaba tan dura. Ese no era para nada el Sam que ella había conocido.- Te escuché gritar y creí que estabas…

Ella se rió amargamente, mientras que con una de sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas que volvían a dejarla en ridículo. ¡Cuántas veces la había escuchado gritar y él ni siquiera había acudido! ¿Y entonces de pronto se preocupa por ella? ¿De pronto quiere asegurarse de que estuviera bien? ¿Cuán cínico podía ser? ¡Le odiaba tanto!

-No trates de fingir, porque eres pésimo. Sólo lárgate y déjame morir en paz.

-Leah, te conozco, tú no ere…

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas que me conoces porque no es así! Pasó mucho tiempo desde que me conociste y las personas cambian…- su voz se quebró por completo y perdió el aire, pero no le importó; ahora era cuando podía decirle lo que sentía, o al menos parte de ella. Quizás no volvería a tener otra oportunidad.- Tú, por ejemplo, fuiste el primero en cambiar todo lo que me habías prometido… ¿cómo te atreviste a decir que estarías _siempre_ conmigo? No puedo… creerte, Sam… no puedo creer que haya alguien como tú.- se limpió todas las lágrimas del rostro y volvió a apretujar esos mechones de pelo. No podía creer estar llorando frente a él.

-Sabes que no lo controlo, es sólo algo que sucede, Leah, yo no puedo estar contigo…

-¡Basta ya!- gritó, antes de volver a escuchar esas palabras que le hacían tanto daño.- ¡No necesito que me lo repitas, porque me quedó muy claro la primera vez! ¡La amas a ella, eso lo sé! ¿Pero qué pasó con todo el amor que decías sentir por mí… fue otra de tus mentiras…?- ahí, entre todas esas lágrimas y jadeos, se sentía muerta de rabia y de celos por saber que no importaba cuántas veces quisiera explicaciones y aclaraciones, nada cambiaría su situación. Era desolador.- ¿Sabes qué? No me respondas, no me hables, no intentes burlarte más de mí…

-Jamás me burlaría de ti, Lee-lee.

-¡Te dije que te callaras, Sam! ¡Pero, quién soy yo para darle órdenes al macho alfa!… Eres tan despreciable.- Leah se abrazó a sí misma y sintió que los sollozos se apoderaban de ella otra vez. Su vista periférica le hizo darse cuenta de que él hacía amagos de estirar los brazos y avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella.- ¡NO te acerques!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- lo escucha decir. Pero no la está acusando, ni tampoco está enojado. Simplemente está muy cansado, y siente tanta culpa que su voz no es autoritaria. Con ella nunca podrá ser autoritaria.

Leah lo mira con una mezcla de rabia y deseo en sus ojos,de asco y anhelo, de repulsión y añoranza.

"_Quiero que tu mundo sienta dolor por mi pérdida, así como yo lo hago…_"

Quiere verlo lejos y al mismo tiempo quiere tenerlo cerca, quiere abofetearlo y quiere abrazarlo, quiere herirlo y arrancarle la piel a mordiscos, para después ser ella quien cure sus heridas.

"_Llámame egoísta, pero nunca digas que he dejado de amarte, ni siquiera lo tomes como excusa para aliviar la culpa que llevas dentro."_

O simplemente quiere ser la dueña de su corazón, quiere tenerlo a su merced, sin importar sus intenciones. Para mal o para bien.

-Quiero que me dejes ser libre.

Sam nunca dejó de verla a los ojos mientras se batallaba en su interior. Así que al ver esa necesidad, esa desesperación, esa sincera esperanza de la petición, sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Baja la cabeza y asiente despacio, intentando controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. Tiene que hacerlo, algún día tendría…

Leah curva una mueca en un intento de victoria, pero está demasiado conmocionada. Ya no siente ese peso, esa conexión. Por fin es libre, libre del martirio, libre de verdad.

Se da media vuelta y corre hacia el risco, cuando llega al borde se impulsa con la planta de sus pies y se prepara para hacer el salto del ángel. Aquel salto que por primera vez lo siente divino.

El viento acaricia su piel conforme va en picada, y es cuando se introduce en el agua helada que sonríe de verdadera felicidad. Paz.

Porque por fin dejará de ser la loba feroz.


End file.
